User talk:Felix Omni/archive4
omg spam <3333 failix 08:32, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :...penis? --Shadowcrest 17:11, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Frankly, no. 17:12, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ZOMG Felix is so hawt, MAUI WILL NEVER HAVE HIM --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:17, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Wut about me-- Oh wait, I forgot shadow was a girl.. — Warw/Wick 17:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well maybe after a fe.... different subject plz :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:20, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Lets go back to how hawt Felix is :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm afraid I don't follow. 17:25, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::what dont u get (warning explantions may not be suitable for all users) --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:27, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Why you is be all lovey on me? 17:28, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Cause Felix is HAWT --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:29, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Oright. Silly me. 17:30, 16 April 2008 (UTC) here is how the list goes on hawtness: #Me #Felix #Maui #May #Viper --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:32, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Wow, I'm top5! --- -- (s)talkpage 17:38, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm taking a nap cuz Maui kept me up all night. Be back later! 17:39, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::You son of a biscut eating bull dog, did u think I wouldnt find out about ur little dodo head cutie queen Maui >.< --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:41, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::It's cootie queen in the commercial --Macros 21:03, 16 April 2008 (UTC) HEY! Join my beauty pagent!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 01:34, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Imo Better do Maui's as well. — Warw/Wick 22:54, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :I was. Patience, young padawan. 22:54, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::On an unrelated note, didn't the community decide to get rid of external images and youtube videos? --Shadowcrest 22:56, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::You'd better do, like, 50 of Maui's (too many reverts FTL). Although, chances are an innocent 10-year-old won't be looking at old, archived pictures. But whatever. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:56, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Pictures: yes. Youtube: I believe undecided as of yet. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:56, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::You guys don't trust me to do my job. D: ::::I believe we did vote to remove hotlinking, but the youtube issue is still undecided. Guildwiki talk:Community Portal and stuff. 22:57, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh yeah Felix, fyi; there is one left, u might wanna get rid of it then archive --''Shadowphoenix'' 23:07, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ty :] <3 01:46, 18 April 2008 (UTC) "By utilizing Stunning Strike" Heh, I use that myself in RA too. Along with a skill I forgot. Twas an Adrenal Attack attack. Dual Daze Para ftw :D --- -- (s)talkpage 13:16, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :My build was :Disgustingly powerful. 13:20, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, yes, GftE ofcourse :P Looks really nice. I should try that some day, if I cba. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:22, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::FGJ + Barbed Spear = 20 seconds of Bleedspam. 13:22, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Even moreso with an IAS ;) Everyone his likes and dislikes, I suppose. I find myself attacking too slow to interrupt a Monk sometimes, which is highly annoying to me. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:25, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Aggressive Refrain is fine if your monks know what they're doing, but more often than not they'll waste time and energy removing cracked armor again and again. 13:28, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I generally notify em of it. Or I just let em struggle, cause I'm evil like that >:) --- -- (s)talkpage 13:32, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::In PvE, though, I generally take Flurry or even Frenzy; hero monks go nuts removing CA. 13:34, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::My heroes just dont carry Condition Removal when I'm playing Para. Cept when I abuse SY/TnTF spam, they should have a decent amount of Energy :) And Frenzy was nice on the Pre Island, during the preview weekend. Hahah, the Harpies hurt sooo bad ^^' --- -- (s)talkpage 13:36, 18 April 2008 (UTC) just bring an Andragoron's gaze necro with foul feast to cover condition removal. Ezekiel [Talk] 13:38, 18 April 2008 (UTC) -.- There's a fine line between expressing your personal opinion and harassment. You can keep whatever judgment of her that you want, but please don't randomly hate on Warwick, especially on her own talkpage. No user should have to put up with crap like that. I expect better from my sysops. (T/ ) 04:33, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :If you're referring to my comment about consistently lying, it was nothing but a statement of fact. Nonetheless, I suppose I was a bit blunt, and it wasn't entirely a nice thing to say. I'm not in the best mood today because my parents seem to have hidden my car. 04:36, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, and regardless of appearances, I don't hate Warwick. I wouldn't talk to her on MSN and in-game if I did. I certainly hope she's capable of realizing that much. 04:44, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::I would never have guessed, to be honest. (T/ ) 04:50, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm much harsher on my friends than on my enemies, not that I have any enemies in particular. If they can't tell I bear them no emnity, that tells me I severely misjudged their character and shouldn't call them a friend. 04:52, 20 April 2008 (UTC) LOL Dude you did it again! It's like you sit behind me and whenever I go to make an edit you just beat me in the back of the head and do it before me. Just you wait, I'll get you some time. --Powersurge360 04:19, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :All your contributions are belong to us. 04:31, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::It's amazing how many relevant moments you can find for junk like that when you start actively saying it. I must say "Drats! Foiled again!" six times daily. --Powersurge360 04:32, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :::I tell my friends how I'm never gonna give them up, let them down, etc like 50 times a minute. 04:35, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::::He's not lying. >_> 15:57, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey man, I've got a bad case of insomnia. You game for logging onto GW and blowing some stuff up? I'm game for whatever you want to do if so. --Powersurge360 06:05, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :I was about to go to bed! D: 06:05, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::lol that figures. Take it easy man, have a good day tomorrow. --Powersurge360 06:08, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :::HF Felix + Talk 06:10, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Templatizing hey, I got your comment. I noticed that it was becoming rather large, but I wouldn't have a clue on how to templatize the page. is there a wiki guide on doing that? =$Atreyo 15:26, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Not that I'm aware of. It's fairly easy. Basically, take that big huge box containing your monk and copypaste it to User:Atreyo/Atreyo Wolfsblood. You can then replace that section of your page with . Do that for all your characters and you should reduce it significantly without actually losing any information. 15:28, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for the tips ^^ Atreyo 15:35, 22 April 2008 (UTC) also arizona. I keep being dumb and forgetting my camera when we go for hikes, durrrr. But I have a camera-phone. Maybe I'll send you some of the shots I took on the phone. :o It's insane gorgeous, though the lack of reliable cell-phone/interwub signal at this resort means there is emphasis on the word "insane." Also the waitstaff guy assigned to us keeps flirting with me, lololol. I miss you. ): 16:00, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Sounds like fun, Maui. When I went to Egypt, the guy sent to fix our shower started stalking me.. :\ — Warw/Wick 16:02, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ha-ha, you're getting stalked.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 23:44, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Dude... am i really you!? or are u me??? that is the question. but yeah seriously... STALKER! ^^^ im a retard, that was me^^^Unwisesage 23:43, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm 90% certain I was here first. We should get together ingame and shock the world with our Felixy might. 12:29, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Stupid Regina Nonsense I disagree with "who cares". What I am interested in is whether we can claim fairuse, and/or if someone can seek permission on behalf on GuildWiki to use the photo. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:13, 24 April 2008 (UTC) No watermark = fair use. I'm sure Regina or the magazine that hosted it wouldn't give a damn anyways, it's more advertising for them if anything. Rue Bemeria 18:43, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :This image does not qualify under fair use. To begin with, a person is not an object. Furthermore a picture of the new CM is not information that is necessary to the content of the article. Finally, neither Regina or the magazine have been contacted regarding the use of this image, so you don't know whether or not they are okay with it. It has been used without permission. 24.18.150.225 18:50, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::It's very nice of you to defend her. 18:52, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::Um, what exactly is your point? You are using a copyrighted image illegally without permission. That's my point. 24.18.150.225 18:54, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::First off, Mister Anon, you won't get anywhere with that attitude. I'm no expert with licensing, so perhaps it doesn't qualify for fair use. In any case, since this seems to matter so much to you, why don't you scamper on over to GWW and ask Regina whether she'd like us to display her picture or not. 18:57, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Why do you persist in assuming that anonymous contributors are male? That's sexist. And no, you are not an expert with licensing. That much is obvious. 24.18.150.225 19:11, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Careful, buddy. You might want to take a look at GW:NPA before you continue. 19:13, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Felix, you need to chill. How in the world does a discussion about the usage of a photo gets into "defending" Regina??? I agree with most of what the anon said right now, except the if the magazine holds the copyright, then even if Regina says ok, it would still not be fine to use the image without the magazine's permission. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:10, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't particularly like being called a sexist or being insulted and trolled by an IP. The anon has a valid point, but the way he's presenting it makes me care very little. 23:33, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Felix, his unregistered status has nothing to do with anything whatsoever. Reading this, I feel that you're the one with "the attitude", and if anything, you should be giving yourself a notice about GW:NPA (even though it's not relevant, but you get the point in that 24.18.150 has done nothing wrong). Perhaps the "sexist" accusation was a little off (because obviously, there are no girls on the internet) but nevertheless... calm down. ::::::But yeah, the image shouldn't be here. -- Brains12 \ Talk 23:46, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm sorry that you don't like being called sexist, but you the fact that you keep assuming that I am a male is sexist. 24.18.150.225 23:53, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well technically, "he" or "his" can be used when the gender of a person is unknown. Also, on an internet wiki based on a competitive game, it's more likely for males to be playing it, so one would perhaps strike more accurately using a male pronoun rather than female. Arguable, so the first point is more relevant. *''Off-topic''* -- Brains12 \ Talk 23:56, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, what Brains just said is accurate. Using "they" or "them," while more neutral, is grammatically incorrect; an unverified or generic user is referred to as "he" or "him" for consistency. Ask any grade-school English teacher. And as a female who's been referred to as male numerous times, I'd like to point out that being called male doesn't instantly make me think that the other person is sexist, merely uninformed. 00:00, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It has been established that using "they" and "them" in cases of unknown gender is grammatically acceptable. If you are not offended when others assume that you are male, great. Really, I mean that. But you don't speak for all women (and I do not claim to do so either). It does bother me and I find it to be sexist. Felix Omni may not be a sexist person, but I believe that his gendered assumptions constitute sexist behavior. 24.18.150.225 00:18, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::This is not incorrect, but just because the practice of using male pronouns as the default when the gender is unknown is common does not mean that it is not sexist. And while I am sure that there are more males playing GW and/or contributing to this wiki, I don't think shooting for statistical accuracy makes for a valid argument. If you don't know, why assume anything? But anyway, yes, *Off-topic* 24.18.150.225 00:03, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I'd also like to add that the definition of sexist, according to thefreedictionary.com, is sexist (adj) - discriminatory on the basis of sex (usually said of men's attitude toward women). Felix was in no way discriminating against you. He could have been somewhat less condescending, yes, but referring to you as 'Mister Anon' is not discriminatory nor, by the above definition, sexist. 00:11, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::By one definition. There are many definitions of "sexism" and that's not the one that I ascribe to. And he didn't just call me Mr. Anon. Even after I pointed out that he shouldn't have made an assumption about my gender, he referred to me with male pronouns. Look, you don't think Felix Omni is sexist and you want to defend him. I get that. That's okay. I do, however, think his behavior was sexist (and please note that I am making a distinction between his character, which you are defending, and his actions, which I am raising issue with, here) and trying to convince me otherwise is a waste of both of our time. 24.18.150.225 00:23, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Fair enough; and I will admit my bias in defending Felix, as I am his friend. However, if the issue raised were that he attacked you unnecessarily, I wouldn't waste my time trying to justify his actions: he was treating you unfairly, whether it was sexist or no. And, clearly, whether or not it was sexist is open to interpretation, so I agree with you -- this debate is getting us nowhere. On another subject entirely, have you considered making a GWiki account? It could avoid such misunderstandings in the future, and, unfair as it is, the contributions and opinions of registered users seem to be granted more weight than that of anons. 00:35, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Off topic ftw --Macros 00:43, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::It's safe to say that I'm neutral here. ::::::::::::Unregistered users should have the same weight as any other user on the wiki. I think it's GW:YOU? -- Brains12 \ Talk 00:53, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::They should, yes; but I think remarks such as 'Mister Anon' alone indicate that it's not always true. 00:56, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Would calling you Miss Maui mean that I don't take your contributions of the same value? Or would it have to be Mr. 111.111.111 to be right? Don't think it really matters.-- 01:13, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::First off, Perhaps "fair use" is the wrong term, but what about the millions of pictures of Tom Cruise on the internet? Are those illegal too? Yeah, I didn't think so. The way I see it (and the law as well), the picture is "fair use" as long as it's not being used in a way to defame, demoralize, or otherwise "ruin" a person/place/thing/whatever. Until an official "cease and desist" letter is sent, no criminal activity has been committed. :::Also, this has nothing to do with sexism. By you saying that it is a form of reverse-sexism by assuming that anyone gave a damn about that. tl;dr: don't feed the troll. Rue Bemeria 02:37, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Where did all this crap come from? I don't care what the IP's gender is, I refer to all IPs as male in the same way starships are female, I don't disvalue his contributions based on his anonymous status but I have no other way to refer to the user except as "Anon" or "Mr. IP." I am deleting the image as a copyvio because this is stupid. 04:33, 26 April 2008 (UTC) This episode of Jerry Springer: ''Semantics edition'' was brought to YOU by Guild Wiki! Seriously though, should be moved to a talk page. You willing to take the hit Felix? —Powersurge360 Melancholia 04:50, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :That's fine. 04:57, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::Way to take the blame! Now you just need to siphon some traffic off of Maui's talkpage so you can archive this page and bury your shame. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:59, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::What shame? Mr. IP simply misunderstood the situation and jumped to conclusions. I reserve the right to disregard gender-neutral politically correct bullshit. 05:02, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Besides which, I don't think there's a rule against unnecessary archiving. Ezekiel [Talk] 05:03, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Quite right; look at User talk:Misfate. 05:06, 26 April 2008 (UTC)